This invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for measuring sleeping positions of an individual. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for measuring sleeping positions of an individual using a coordinate measuring machines (or CMM's) .
Devices for measuring an individual are known.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,425,713 discloses a postureometer instrument for measuring, in inches and degrees, posture deviations of a human body in an upright position. This device includes a base with a calibrated post, having a multiple number of adjustable pins for contact with the spinal column. It further includes a pair of elevatable yokes on the post, which are calibrated in degrees of angle, and include spaced arms having calibrated and adjustable pins for measuring various posture deviations.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,135,498 discloses a device for making physical measurements with respect to the body of a patient. The device includes a non-opaque sheet-form viewing screen mounted on a frame. The screen includes centrally located, vertically extending graduations and a graduated, horizontally extending measuring bar mounted for vertical movement relative to the vertical graduations on the screen. A rotatable angle measuring arm and an associated indicator plane is mounted for movement along the measuring bar. An x-ray light box is pivoted for movement into and out of an operative position behind the screen.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,890,958 discloses a physiological diagnostic apparatus for determining the location of, and shifts in, the center of gravity of the human body. The apparatus incorporating a body support member engaged upon a base assembly for pivoting about a transverse axis, a load responsive device located beneath the body support member in a portion thereof remote from its pivot axis, a processor for receiving signals from the load responsive device, and a readout instrument for accepting the output from the processor for display of the center of gravity behavior.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,760,851 discloses a method of performing 3-dimensional skeletal analysis on a patient. The apparatus for performing the analysis includes a digitizer, the digitizer being adapted to accept either a scanning digitizer tip or a point digitizer tip. The method including the steps of placing the patient in a variety of upright positions relevant to musculoskeletal problems and performing a series of rolling scans, with the scanning digitizer tip and single point landmark digitizations of musculoskeletal landmarks, with the point digitizer tip to obtain 3-dimensional skeletal data. The data is analyzed in order to provide clinically relevant 3-dimensional information relating to musculoskeletal quantities and imbalances. The apparatus further includes an upright column support and a retractable column support movable along the support column for supporting the patient. The digitizer includes a plurality of rotatable transducers and a plurality of link members linking the rotatable transducers. The digitizer is connected at one end to the support column and has a free end. The free end of the digitizer is adapted to accept the digitizer tip. The apparatus also includes a computer with the output of the digitizer connected to the computer to provide data to the computer for computing the position of the point or group of points on the patient's body in 3-dimensional space.
Further, it will be appreciated that everything in the physical world occupies volume or space. Position in a space may be defined by length, width and height which, in engineering terms, is often called an X, Y, Z coordinate. The X, Y, Z numbers represent the dimensions of length, width and height or three dimensions. Three-dimensional objects are described in terms of position and orientation; that is, not just where an object is but in what direction it points. The orientation of an object in space can be defined by the position of three points on the object. Orientation can also be described by the angles of alignment of the object in space. The X, Y, and Z coordinates can be most simply measured by three linear scales. In other words, if you lay a scale along the length, width and height of a space, you can measure the position of a point in the space.
Presently, coordinate measurement machines or CMM's measure objects in a space using three linear scales. These devices are typically non-portable, expensive and limited in the size or volume that can be easily measured.
FARO Technologies, Inc. of Lake Mary, Fla. (the assignee of the present invention) has successfully produced a series of electrogoniometer-type digitizing devices for the medical field. In particular, FARO Technologies, Inc. has produced systems for skeletal analysis known as METRECOM.RTM. and systems for use in surgical applications known as SURGICOM.TM.. Electrogoniometer-type devices of the type embodied in the METRECOM and SURGICOM systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,760,851 (described above) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,305,203 issued Apr. 19, 1994 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,251,127 issued Oct. 5, 1993 all of which are assigned to the assignee hereof and incorporated herein by reference.
Problems of lower back pain are well-known, and it is believed that a significant contribution to such back problems can be attributed to improper sleeping position. Biomechanists and clinicians have determined that a sleeping position which allows the body to be in a neutral position is the one which causes the least stress on the various joints and more importantly the lower spine and pelvic area. Such a proper sleeping position is defined as the position in which the body centerline lies in a plane which is parallel to the ground, whereby the spine, pelvis, neck and lower legs are not required to rotate or bend with respect to each other in order to adapt to the sleeping surface (e.g., a mattress). Accordingly, a need exists for a method or a device which would allow individuals to sleep in this preferred sleeping position.